


Let Me See You

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Day 5, Established Relationship, M/M, RKOMO!Verse, Voyeurism, implied sex after the stripping, loki strips for tony, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki enjoys putting on a show for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Voyeurism
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^
> 
> Extra note: I'll admit, I was lazy with this one. This was originally written as part of a human!AU I'm writing. I'll try to have that AU posted as soon as possible, btw, but as soon as I aw this prompt, I thought of this scene and really didn't want to rewrite it, so I edited it to fit the verse I have this set in.

Loki eyed him, gaze trailing up and down appreciatively, then took his hand, walking backwards to look at him and pulling him towards the bedroom. “Hmm, perhaps I’ll give you a show before I have you...”

Tony’s eyes widened, and then he was in their bedroom. Loki flipped the lights on, though they didn’t do much to light the dim space. Tony swallowed, thinking ahead to what was coming. 

Loki pulled him to the center of the room, then regarded him. “Take off your shirt, darling.”

Tony obeyed quickly, pulling the garment over his head and dropping it on the floor. Loki’s gaze traveled down and up again, evidently approving of what he found. He stepped forward, rubbing Tony’s pectoral lightly before his hand and eyes both slid up. His eyes caught Tony’s while his hand gripped his jaw. “I am in control, do you understand?” Tony gulped and nodded as best he could. “You do what I say.” He nodded again, small jerky motions. “Sit on the bed.”

Loki released Tony’s jaw and Tony backed up, keeping his eyes on Loki, until the backs of his legs brushed the bed, and he lowered himself to sit on the edge, legs spread and showing the growing bulge in his jeans. God, he hadn’t even been touched yet, but the way Loki was looking at him was enough to make him squirm.

Loki took slow steps towards him, towering above him. He leaned down and finally pressed his lips to Tony’s, and immediately, there was no question as to who was in control. Loki’s lips were unrelenting on his, tongue pressing against his lower lip and demanding entry. The kiss was brutal and left Tony gasping for breath when Loki finally pulled back. 

Loki’s hands were on Tony’s ribs, but they slid down, teasing just below the waistband of Tony’s jeans, and then moved forward to the fly of Tony’s jeans. “Take these off and lay down in the middle of the bed. But don’t touch yourself yet. That’s my job, isn’t it?”

Tony let out a shameful little whine. Loki leaned back, allowing Tony to lift his hips and shuck off his jeans and boxers. He gasped as the cool air hit the sensitive skin of his cock. It was flushed and getting harder under Loki’s lusty gaze. 

Tony did as he was told, laying in the middle of the bed, propped up on the pillows. Loki stood at the foot of the bed, surveying him, and judging from the growing bulge in his won jeans and the dark, needing look in his eyes, he liked what he saw. 

“Would you like me to give you a show?” he asked, voice barely rising above a low murmur, but in the quiet room, Tony didn’t have any trouble hearing him. He nodded, tongue flicking out to lick his lips, even though his mouth was currently comparable to the fucking Sahara. 

Loki slid a flat hand slowly down his body, caressing, long fingers trailing across his stomach and Tony struggled to suppress the low whine rising in his throat. Evidently aware of how his actions were affecting Tony, his hand slid lower, dipping below the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up slightly, revealing the pale flesh of his abdomen. He slid his hand up at the same slow pace, arm pulling the shirt up even more with it. Tony’s eyes hungrily drank in the sight, following each inch of newly exposed flesh. Loki’s hand stopped as it reached one of his nipples. He pressed and rubbed it lightly, letting out a low moan from the back of his throat.

He pulled his shirt off entirely with sure, unhurried movements, shivering involuntarily and feeling the gentle prickle of goosebumps rising across his skin. 

After his shirt was removed, discarded on the ground, he took a moment to steady himself, head falling back slightly and eyes closing. He slid his hand up his body again, fingers playing with a nipple as his other hand slid down to press against his cock through his jeans.

Tony’s moan was even louder than his own. Loki opened his eyes and found Tony lightly stroking his own cock. He tutted lightly. “I thought I said that was my job?”

Tony whined but, reluctantly, returned his hand to his side. It was clenched in a tight fist in the bedsheets, but Loki was confident he wouldn’t have another lapse in discipline.

Keeping steady eye contact with Tony, Loki’s hands moved to the button on his jeans, popping it with exaggerated motions, then pulling down the zipper. He reached in and freed his own cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and jerked slowly, reveling in the gasp the motion elicited from Tony, the sound traveling through him like an electric current, starting in his head and traveling down to focus in his cock as he stroked up and down the length again.

Loki gave him a breathless smile, removing his hand from his cock to work on removing his jeans, turning sideways and bending at the waist and giving Tony a full view of it all. He slid his jeans and boxers slowly down and stepped out of them. He was totally exposed, and Tony’s eyes were drinking in the sight of him, adams apple bobbing as he struggled to remember Loki’s instructions. 

Fully nude now, Loki stalked towards Tony, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards him. He stretched out beside Tony, still refusing to touch him, and catching his lips in a searing kiss. Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pulling him in close, rolling them over to press him into the mattress.

Loki chuckled, rolling them back over to pin Tony’s hips with his thighs. He gripped Tony’s jaw again. “Now, darling, don’t forget who’s in charge here." 

He leaned down to kiss Tony, hand moving against the man's cock, and they soon both lost each other in the feeling of their bodies pressed together, passion and pleasure overriding them until they were shouting through the climax, gasping and trying to catch their breaths as they lay in a pile of limbs and caresses, sated and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
